Milk and Cookies- Reverse Falls
by Whinkx
Summary: Will Cipher has been used by the awful Gleeful twins for his magic and chore duties for longer than he can remember. He is tired of the way he is used by the kids, who give nothing positive in return. Will knows that he has no way of getting out of all the work he is required to do, and no way of escaping. Until one day, when he thinks up a plan so mindless that it may just work.


**As a warning, there are moments and mentions of abuse in this fic. No blood, just pain.**

**This one-shot is inspired by the creative CMV made by the fanfic writer 'LittleAmberAmethyst'. The CMV is on her YouTube channel, 'Amber Amethyst', with the title same as this story. The CMV is very well made, and I recommend watching it!**** I'm very**** grateful to have been given the permission by her to write a fanfic based on it, and without further ado, here it is!**

Dipper and Mabel Gleeful were both in their living room, sitting on opposite chairs across from each other. Will Cipher was kneeling beside Dipper as he gave the boy a manicure. All the work that Will was forced to do throughout each day was incredibly tiring, and it seemed as if he never got a break. The Gleeful twins wanted nothing of him but his powerful magic to use against him, and they had easily assigned Will as their servant once they had gotten hold of it using Dipper's amulet. A servant, a test dummy. And more often than not, a _punching bag_.

"I heard the Pines boy denied your wishes of marriage." Dipper said, looking down at his magazine that was laying in his lap as he turned the page. "What was his name, again?" He muttered to himself, not bothering to look up from the magazine.

Mabel glared at her brothers previous comment and scoffed. "Gideon loves me! He just doesn't know it yet." She stated, folding her arms.

"Funny, that's _exactly_ what you said_ last_ time." Dipper said, smirking.

Will looked up at Dipper before speaking, "H-How short would you like your nails?" He asked.

Dipper looked away from his magazine and down at the innocent demon beside him. "As short as your magic supply!" He stated, glaring at him.

Mabel laughed hysterically at the comment as Dipper gave a sly smirk. Will sighed and looked down at the carpet below him, staring at the nail file in his hands. Dipper noticed the demon's short pause in work, and he exclaimed, "Make yourself_ useful_ and get back to work!" He commanded, "Put your back into it!"

Will flinched when Dipper snapped his fingers in front of his face. Will was quick to nod, his eyes wide open. "Y-yes sir!" He stammered, his hands shaking as he continued to file Dipper's nails, saying nothing in his defense, as the situation would only end up with him getting hurt.

"Oh, poor Will," Mabel began with false puppy eyes that he only got a quick glance at. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked, snickering afterwards. Dipper smirked at the comment and gave a faint chuckle.

Will shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. He set the nail filing supplies down on the coffee table. He wiped away the tear, standing up and running out of the living room.

Mabel looked at the action and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with him?" She asked, not really caring regardless of the answer given.

"Huh?" Dipper asked his sister. Mabel pointed where Will had been previously sitting, and Dipper looked down at the side of his chair. He glared and stood up, setting his magazine down on the coffee table. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around. "Where'd he go?" He asked, fists clenched.

"Dunno." Mabel said with a shrug.

Dipper rolled his eyes at the response given. "Very helpful." He said in a sarcastic manner, walking out of the room.

Will ran through the house, eventually finding a decent place to hide for a while. He looked around his surrounds, seeing no signs of either one of the Gleeful twins. He grabbed the doorknob to a storage closet, quickly sneaking inside. He then turned around, quietly shutting the door and leaving the light shut off before running over to a corner of the small room.

_They won't find me in here, will they? _Will asked himself. _Maybe if I stay here, I can get a break from all of these tiring chores I'm told to do. My arms get so sore throughout the day, I just wish I could have one day to myself. _Will folded his arms, looking down at the floor and sighing. _I'm tired of being controlled by these wicked and vile twins. I...I'm done with this, all of this... _

As if he had summoned Dipper with his thoughts, the Gleeful boy opened the closet door, entering hesitantly as he looked around the room. "Come out, Will. You're not fooling anyone." He stated. When he received no response, he stormed over to the corner that Will was hiding in, bending down to look at the worried demon.

"Why so glum?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow and making a false, concerned look. He brushed a part of Will's bangs out of his face, exposing his second eye. Will flinched at the motion, turning his head away and shutting his eyes.

Will sighed and shrugged, opening his eyes but still looking away. "I..I just want a break." He admitted.

"Do you now?" Dipper asked, _encouraging_ the servant to continue speaking. Will nodded, and Dipper rolled his eyes. "Look at me." He commanded.

Will was hesitant to move, but when he moved his head, he moved it facing the other direction. Any direction that wouldn't lead to the torture of _looking_ at the one standing before him.

Dipper glared at the behavior and chuckled sarcastically. He extended his arm out, clutching Will's face in his hand and jerking it to face him. Will exclaimed in alarm at the contact as a tear rolled down his face. His arms moved around frantically beside him as the pain being inflicted began to sting. He begged and begged, hoping that the Gleeful twin would show just the _slightest_ bit of mercy.

Will was utterly surprised when Dipper let go of his face, taking a step back. Dipper gave a disgusted look to the innocent man and narrowed his eyes, stating, "You're _pathetic._"

Will sighed and folded his arms, looking down at the ground. "N-no..," He muttered, shaking his head slowly.

"What was that?" Dipper shot back, glaring at the demon once more. "I don't like _backtalk._" He reminded, "Would you like to run that by me again?" He dared.

Will looked over at the Gleeful and opened his trembling mouth. "I-I'm _not _pathetic..." He continued to mutter.

Oh,_ now_ he had done it.

Dipper chuckled sarcastically, shaking his head before striking Will right across the face. Will squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip and the pain surrounded the side of his face. He cautiously moved his hand up onto his cheek, holding it atop the area that would surely bruise by morning.

"Now..," Dipper mused, "Tell me once more, I believe I misheard what you had said. Are you pathetic?" He asked. Will sighed, standing up slowly before answering the question. Dipper clutched his shoulders and forced him back down onto the ground. "_Answer me_!" Dipper demanded.

Will looked at Dipper, then at the doorway. His heart was pounding, and he shook his head quickly. "No..!" Will exclaimed, crawling away from the Gleeful boy and using his sore arms to stand up in attempt to turn the corner and run out of the room.

Dipper shook his head at the attempt of escape and extended his arms out to grab Will. The demon tried to crouch down out of his reach, but he was defenseless against the Gleeful boy when Dipper used magic to keep him frozen in place for a short moment. Dipper dug his fingernails into Will's shoulder, forcing him back up from the floor and slamming him against the doorframe.

Will cried in pain, begging for the Gleeful twin to stop. He begged and begged, exclaiming in pain and agony. Dipper understood the behavior, it wasn't the first time he had witnessed it. Dipper scoffed at the cries of pain and remorse, rolling his eyes. "_Pathetic_." He stated again. He let go of Will and stormed away.

The very word rung in Will's ears. _Pathetic. _He thought to himself. _I really am pathetic... I can't even stand up for myself without getting hurt. _He exhaled in shame, and fell to the floor as he silently wept.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Mabel asked as Dipper walked back into the living room.

"Yup," Dipper muttered. "He's just as pitiful as he always is. What more could I expect from someone like him?" He asked, sitting back down in the chair he had been sitting in previously.

Mabel shrugged. "Well, at least you got some of his magic this morning, otherwise he might have tried to keep it for himself, like some sort of selfish, power-hungry jerk." She stated, shrugging innocently. "Who does that?"

"Never mind that," Dipper muttered, looking at his nails that were near completion. "Did tickets sell for tonight's show?" He asked.

Mabel nodded. "We've got a full house tonight. Do we have enough magic?" She asked her brother.

Dipper shrugged at the question. "Not sure yet. Try getting some more from Will before the show." He commanded.

Mabel rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Why _me?_" She complained. "I did it yesterday. It's your turn." She stated, standing up and folding her arms.

"Are you kidding? I can hardly stand to look at him, Mabel. _That's_ how weak he is!" Dipper pointed out, clenching his fists.

"Fine!" Mabel exclaimed. "I'll do it today, but I get to lead the show tonight. Not you!" She stated.

"No way!" Dipper shot back, shaking his head.

"It's my time to shine!" Mabel shouted back.

Dipper rolled his eyes and glared. "You've had enough of the spotlight with that stunt you pulled last week!" He exclaimed.

"In my defense, you deserved it!" Mabel stated, narrowing her eyes.

"I did not!" Dipper exclaimed. "You almost exposed our greatest secret! Do you know what could have happened if the town found out that we were only using Will for his magic? What would they say, Mabel? Tell me!" He challenged.

"Will always acts like he's fine in front of the crowd, no one has_ ever_ seemed suspicious!" Mabel stated.

"You better make sure he acts even better tonight!" Dipper commanded.

Mabel groaned obnoxiously and stormed out of the room. "I hate you!" She shouted.

"I couldn't care less!" Dipper shouted back, clenching his fists and stomping his feet out of the room, going outside.

Will looked over the corner of the wall, looking around to see if the Gleeful twins were still around. When he saw no sign of them, he walked over to the couch to read a magazine. He sighed when he sat down. Will extended his arm to pick up a magazine from off the coffee table when he saw the manicure supplies on the side of the table. Just looking at the supplies gave him flashbacks of recent events. Even some from the past, if he looked at them long enough. Not that he _wanted _those flashbacks. All they did was stare back at him, _mocking him_ for how weak he was.

He bit his lip as he tried to ignore the supplies, and grabbed a magazine beside it. He flipped to one of the first pages, trying to find something that caught his attention. But no matter how much he tried to ignore all the times he had been abused by the Gleeful twins, and how many times they had used him for his magic, he just couldn't seem to draw his attention elsewhere.

_Is this worth it? _Will asked himself. _How come I haven't tried escaping more than once? _

But he knew the answer to _that. _The Gleeful twins used his magic against him so that he couldn't fight back, if he ever _dared_ to. He sighed and shook his head, turning to another page in the magazine.

Dipper came back from outside and saw Will on the couch. "What are you doing?" He asked the other, glaring.

A shiver went up Will's spine when he heard the boys voice. His response to the question was rather shaky. "J-Just reading, s-sir..." He informed, keeping his eyes on the magazine.

"Fine." Dipper muttered. "But you'd better make something for us before the show tonight. Like cake, or cookies, or something." He advised. "And you better make it snappy!" He stated.

"U-us?" Will repeated, confused.

Dipper scoffed. "Mabel and I, you moron!" He exclaimed, clenching his fists. "And when you're done, we're going to need more magic. _You hear?_"

Will nodded, afraid of the boy's tone. "O-of course..!" He said, shaking frantically as Dipper walked to his bedroom to grab his hairbrush.

Will sighed and shook his head, looking down at the ground. He set down the magazine. _I can't stay here... _

_But I can't leave, either... _Will reminded himself. _The first time I tried to escape, I-It didn't end well. But, all these flashbacks are getting to me. I don't know how much more I can take. I shouldn't try anything, I'm sure I'll be punished later, especially after I tried to stand up for myself earlier. _

"Oh, one more thing, Will?" Dipper began, walking back into the room as he brushed his hair.

Will looked up at the Gleeful boy. "Y-Yes sir?"

"Lose the eye that you always cover with your hair. Get it taken out or something, cut it out if you have to. It might help you look a bit like the _beast_ that you can't seem to become." Dipper advised, laughing and walking upstairs to speak with his sister, not really caring if she would engage in conversation or not.

Will breathing was heavy and he clenched his fists by his sides, standing up. _That's it! I've had it with these rotten Gleefuls! All they do is abuse me and force me to do their chores, always remembering to constantly insult me. Well you know what? I've had it!_ Will exclaimed in his head, as if he were speaking to someone, and as if there was someone listening._ I..I need a plan. They hurt me every day, I shouldn't fear the consequences as much as I do. But, how could I possibly escape this horrid place? There must be something I could do... but what?_

"_What?_" Mabel exclaimed from upstairs. "_Cookies?_ Didn't he make those_ last_ week?" She complained, likely to Dipper. "They better be chocolate chip! I could have _died _because of those _disgustingly textured __walnuts _he put in the batter last time!" The girl exaggerated.

Will's mouth hung open slightly, hurt by the words. "I always thought walnuts were _good_ in cookies..." He muttered to himself, folding his arms and looking away. "Such exaggeration... I mean, cookies can't_ actually_ kill someone!" He said, shaking his head dismissively.

That's when it hit him.

_That's it!_ Will thought to himself. _If I mix some sort of poisonous substance in with the cookie batter, I just might be able to fool the Gleeful twins and be set free! _

With that, Will rushed out of the living room, giving an attempt to skip towards the kitchen. His sudden joy was disturbed by his aching legs, and he nearly tumbled at the pain. He bit his lip and held onto the side of his thigh.

Will got to the kitchen and got straight to it (Well, right after washing his hands, that is.) He pre-heated the timer on the oven and gathered all of his ingredients together; Flour, sugar, butter, milk, eggs, and chocolate chips. He reached over to the cupboard above him to grab the walnuts, until remembering that Mabel had a major distaste for them. He considered mixing them into the batter anyway, but Will knew that if the Gleeful girl saw one single walnut inside the cookie, she wouldn't bother _touching_ the cookie. So, Will decided against putting them in the batter.

He grabbed the fingertips of his black gloves and removed them from his hands, placing them beside him on the counter to avoid them getting messy.

_Am I sure this will work?_ Will wanted to ask himself. He wasn't completely sure, but he knew that it would be worth a try. At this point, he couldn't care less about the consequences.

Will smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. Not a fake smile, a _true _smile. He was happy that there was an opportunity of freedom from him. And more importantly, from the horrid Gleefuls.

He began spinning around the kitchen as he reached for a wooden spoon. Skipping around as he grabbed a bowl to mix the ingredients in, completely ignoring the stabbing pain in his legs. He was so happy that he felt as if he could scatter and throw flour all around the kitchen...

Which, Will ended up doing.

Will mixed all the ingredients together, making sure he was measuring right and following the instructions correctly, and reached up above him to grab a rather toxic liquid. He wasn't exactly sure _why_ there was a vial of poison in the kitchen, but he decided not to question it much. It _was_ the Gleefuls house, after all. And something like having poison in a cupboard inside the kitchen didn't come off as much of a surprise.

Before mixing in the flour, Will put in the poison. Not _all _of the poison, of course. He didn't want to make it too obvious that it had been used. However, he did use about 1/3 of the bottle, just to make sure the poison would be effective enough. After pouring the poison into the cookie batter, he mixed in the flour.

After just a few minutes, the batter all came together. Will couldn't _wait _to see his plan all come together.

* * *

"_Cipher!_" Dipper exclaimed from the living room. "You better be done!"

Will came out of the kitchen, setting two plates of cookies beside the glasses of milk that were across from each other. "Y-yes, sir..!" He stammered, "The cookies are finished." He assured, his hands were shaking slightly. He put his hands behind his back in case someone noticed.

Dipper hummed and stood up from the couch, walking over to the dining room. Mabel heard the conversation and followed her brother. With that, the Gleeful twins walked into the dining room.

Mabel sat down and squinted her eyes at the cookies, examining them. Will noticed the action and a feeling of fear hit him. The girl looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Are there walnuts in these?" She asked as Dipper took a seat at the table across from her.

Will sighed in relief and shook his head. "No, ma'am." He assured. He took a small presentable bow to the twins, as he would do whenever he made the Gleefuls something. "Enjoy." Will muttered, looking away for a moment. Dipper rolled his eyes and scoffed silently, picking up a cookie and taking a bite. He hummed at the taste, noticing that it tasted a bit different than usual. However, he didn't question further as he took another bite.

Mabel looked at her brother and leaned forward slightly, muttering, "_Are_ there walnuts?"

Dipper rolled his eyes and shook his head. "_No._" He informed.

The girl looked down at the cookies as she grabbed one, taking a bite of a cookie. She hummed in distaste at the strange flavor. She took another bite of the cookie and took a sip of her milk afterwards.

"A large tree fell down in the middle of the road earlier," Dipper muttered before taking another bite of his cookie. "I guefs somn pefple mifgt nuwt be abfl to sfow ufp tonfight." He said as he chewed yet_ another_ bite of the cookie.

"What?" Mabel asked.

Dipper swallowed and nodded. "I know! It's like people forgot what _walking_ is." He said, rolling his eyes.

Mabel shook her head and scoffed. "No,_ stupid_. I can't hear you when you talk with food in your mouth." She stated.

The boy groaned in annoyance. "I don't like repeating myself." He stated, "I said that some people might-" He continued, but stopped in his sentence when he felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Well, spit it out!" Mabel commanded. "What're people doing?"

Dipper squinted his eyes shut and took a rapid breath before trying to speak. "P-people mi-ight..." He tried, but couldn't form words. The sharp pain in his stomach getting worse and worse. He clutched his stomach in discomfort that was getting more and more intense as seconds went by.

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with...w-with y..you?" She asked hesitantly as she too began to experience the pain in her stomach.

_I can't believe it... _Will thought to himself. _I can't believe this plan is actually working! _He looked at Mabel as she held her stomach, and put a hand on Dipper's shoulder as he suffered. "Sir?" He began, but was cut off when Dipper swatted him away rather aggressively.

"G-get... away from m-me..!" Dipper commanded with a glare. Will put his hands up slightly with an innocent look on his face.

Mabel groaned in pain as she tumbled off her chair and onto the floor. "Wh-hat..," She began as words became harder to form. "Were in th-those... _cookies?_" She muttered, putting her hands on her forehead.

Dipper wrapped his arms around his stomach, as if _that_ would help him, and collapsed to the floor across from his sister.

Will got down on his knees to look at Dipper, and gave a fake frown. "How does it feel, getting a taste of your own medicine?" He asked.

Dipper narrowed his eyes. "Y-you c..can't take m-my l..life _t..this _easily." He stated, looking at Will.

"One thing is for sure," Will began with a shrug. "I_ can_ take your precious amulet."

Dipper glared as Will took the amulet off his neck, him being too weak to take it back from the demon. The mocking way that Will held the amulet in front of him was figuratively -and literally- suffocating. "P-please..," He muttered, extending his arm out slightly in hopes of grabbing the amulet. "G-give it b-back... I-I'll give yo-you... _anything._" He tried.

Wills shook his head. "No thanks." He said rather mockingly, shaking his head.

The Gleeful boy scoffed at the statement. "Y-you'll... _always _b-be... pathetic. N-no matter..._ what_." He said, his vision getting blurry.

Mabel's vision began to get blurry as well, and she punched her stomach multiple times in hopes of getting rid of the poison spreading throughout her body. She leaned over, coughing raspingly and hurling straight onto the carpeted flooring.

Will cringed slightly and looked away from the girl, instead looking down at Dipper. "I'm not the only pathetic person in the room," He began, "_I'm_ not the one who was fooled by poisoned cookies." He said, folding his arms.

Dipper glared and grunted as his vision got worse and worse. Mabel toppled down on her back as her life began to fade. Will stood up and walked over to the door. The Gleeful boy looked over at the demon, as he lay on his side on the floor. He could hardly see _anything_ at this point, and eventually, his vision went_ out._

Will took hold of the front door's doorknob and turned to take one last look at the Gleeful twins that were now laying down on the dining room floor, as silent as they had been in a _long time_ now that they were_ dead_.

_Finally. _Will thought to himself. _Finally free. _He pressed his hand against his lips in a gesture of blowing a mocking kiss towards the horrid twins. _Goodbye, Mabel. _He thought in his head as he looked over at the girl for the very last time. He then turned to look at Dipper before leaving the house, speaking aloud.

"Goodbye, Gleeflea."

**I hope this one-shot was decent! I tried not to copy the original CMV bit by bit to make sure this wasn't_ exactly_ the same, and I also wanted to make sure to add a bit more conversation throughout the fic to get a word count I was proud of. Thank you again to LittleAmberAmethyst for giving me the permission to write this fanfic, it was very fun to write and edit, and I hope she approves of how it turned out! **

**(I actually had to make sure I had written "Will" instead of "Bill" while I was editing since I'm so used to writing "Bill" in my other fanfics.) **

**I hope everyone has a good week! **


End file.
